It is known to provide an enclosure for an electronic device that includes a printed circuit board (“PCB”) secured within the enclosure. For example, electronic modules and sensors for automotive applications often include electronic components mounted on a PCB and enclosed in a multi-piece housing (e.g., a main body portion and a cover). If the main body portion and the cover are both made of plastic, the cover may be secured to the main body portion of the housing by laser welding.